


Bed Rest

by CanadianBoat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianBoat/pseuds/CanadianBoat
Summary: The best cure for the cold is a good rest and a visit from a friend. At least, that's what Kanan and Dia thinks.





	Bed Rest

A normal day in Matsuura Kanan’s life goes like this; Wake up at five in the morning. Go for a jog. Shower. Breakfast. If weekdays, school. Else, skip the school. Then, depending on the day’s agenda, school idol practice or helping out at the diving shop. She does this every single day of the month the neighbors once thought she’s following a military routine.

Except today she stopped at the first step.

She woke up, well, tried to wake up and found her whole body sluggish. Her vision was a bit fuzzy and walking felt heavy. If Mari was there she’d definitely say “You look like someone who ate a 3-day-old spaghetti.”

Kanan caught a cold. She hadn’t caught a cold in a while. Rather, being the fittest member of Aqours she shouldn’t catch any sickness in the first place. She eats healthy. Works out every day. Dances. Lift kilograms of oxygen tanks. Seven days a week.

 _I overdid it_ , she thought. Of course she did. Between handling the shop and idol activities, Kanan is the type of girl that couldn’t pick only one. She’d stand and say “I’ll do both” even if it means doing intense practice for the next stage performance while working alone at the shop because her grandfather had to leave town for some business. She did it and got sick.

Kanan took out a slice of bread and a few counter medicines. There was nobody else at her home and she dare not to use a knife and the stove while sick. _Some of these_ _and another round of good sleep should fix me up_ , she thought. She thought of telling her friends that she caught a cold, but grabbing her phone felt like a load of a hassle by now. And so she went back to bed.

* * *

Kanan felt worse. Sleeping made her joints ache and neck stiff. She didn’t know how many hours she’d slept through, but it must’ve been a while. Her stomach grumbled. That one slice of bread earlier wasn’t really filling. The smell of green tea wasn’t helping either.

Wait a minute.

She was supposed to be alone. Her grandfather wasn’t supposed to come back until tomorrow evening. Did he come back early? Unlikely, she thought. Even if he did, Kanan’s grandfather definitely did not smell like green tea. So the currently sick and weakly Kanan slowly rose up from her bed. She took a quick glance to her right and saw a black luster sitting on her desk, book in hand.

“...Dia?”

“Oh, Kanan- _san_ , you’re awake,” she said, turning her attention to Kanan. “How are you feeling?”

“Not that good, to be honest. ...Rather, what are you doing here? How did you get in to my house?”

“You left your house key at my room a while back, when we had a sleepover with Mari- _san_ ,” Dia explained. “I never had the chance to return it since you keep telling me it’s okay.”

“And you used it to enter my house.”

“Is there a problem?”

“I… No, not really.” Kanan sighed. There were _some_ problems, but she’s too sick to argue.

“You could have at least sent us a message, you know,” scolded Dia, “Seriously, catching a cold at this time of year.”

Kanan let out a guilty laugh. “Sorry about that. Didn’t think I’d catch one, really.”

She didn’t think there was going to be a friend visiting her, either. For a moment, Kanan felt better, if ever so slightly.

“Did you come alone?” Kanan asked.

“We all came together, actually,” Dia answered. “But do you really think I’d allow eight people visiting a sick person?”

“Maybe?”

She sighed. “For one, I don’t want the others to catch _your_ cold, Kanan- _san_ . Two, having Mari- _san_ and Chika- _san_ will warrant a noisy room.”

“And so you decided to stay alone.”

“I asked You-s _an_ and Riko- _san_ too, but they said no,” Dia said, “So I just told the rest to go home and take a break.”

Kanan nodded. She wouldn’t mind having a noisy room. It would make her feel livelier and get better faster. Probably. Probably not. Then her stomach grumbled again.

“Have you eaten anything?” Dia asked.

“A slice of bread.”

“...That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

Dia pondered. She held her hand close to her mouth. Close, she almost let out her signature buzzing sound. But she held back. That sound was not healthy for a sick person.

“That’s not really the way to get back from a cold, Kanan- _san_.”

“I had nothing else.”

Dia rubbed her temple. She’s frustrated, but understanding. “Do you mind if I borrow your kitchen?”

“Sure, but I only have rice and eggs.” Kanan replied.

Dia stepped down from the desk chair. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Moments later, the dark hair young lady came back to the room with a complete dinner set. A bowl of chicken porridge, a glass of warm tea, and what Kanan thought as miso soup.

“I didn’t know we still have chicken and miso, and is that a stalk of spring onions?”

“Hanamaru- _san_ and Mari _-san_ bought it before we went to your house,” Dia said. “They guessed that you were down with a cold and had nothing to eat. I didn’t expect that they were right on both cases.”

“I’m more surprised that you can cook, Dia.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dia nonchalantly said, scooping up some porridge. “Now open wide.”

“I, uh, huh?”

“Do you want to eat or not?”

With a few blinks and a shrug, Kanan accepted. The porridge was, well, porridge. But it was the tastiest porridge Kanan had ever eaten.

“How does it taste?” Dia asked.

“Needs more salt.”

“Good, now for the next one.”

“Are you seriously going to feed me the whole bowl?”

“Well, if you can eat by yourself then by all means.”

“...I’ll take up on your offer, then.”

* * *

With her dish empty and medicine taken, Kanan laid on her bed at ease. Dia sat right beside her, wringing a towel dipped in ice water. She then laid it on top of Kanan’s forehead. No one really knows if it helps bringing down the cold, but at least it felt nice.

“Thanks for coming, Dia.” Kanan said.

“Mmm. Don’t go catching another cold after this.”

“I’ll try,” Kanan chuckled. “Are you going home?”

“Perhaps,” Dia said. “I would stay over but I don’t want to intrude more than I should.”

“If you already barged through my front door, you might as well sleep over,” Kanan said.

“Then I’ll take my leave now,” she said as Dia proceeded to pack up her belongings. Kanan just laughed.

“Hey, Dia.”

“Mmm?”

“If I’m still sick tomorrow, would you come visit me again?”

“If you’re still sick by tomorrow, I’m bringing you to a doctor,” Dia sighed. “But yes, yes I will.”

“Thanks,” Kanan smiled. “Good night, Dia.”

With a nod, Dia left the room and turned off the lights. She swiftly left the Matsuura household, not forgetting to lock the door on exit. It’s now mostly empty and dark, and Kanan was once again alone.

But honestly, she’s feeling better already.

 

   

   

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I actually came down with a cold recently and what better way to spend a sick day by making a fic about a sick day hahahahah.  
> For some reason, the interaction between the two of them became snarky as I write this, but I hope it doesn't stray too far from their actual characters.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
